Fujo do Mundo
by Blossom Angel92
Summary: Sakura descobre que o seu namorado a andava a trair, por isso ela decide dar-lhe uma liçao. Achando que o seu amor de longa data nunca lhe ligaria, ela tem uma excelente surpresa. Um dia que começa com lágrimas de tristeza acaba com lágrimas de felicidade


Eu sei que tenho a fic "Uma Verdadeira História" ainda para fazer, mas agora com os exames não tenho tido tempo, portanto só posso fazer one-shots, mas é só por equanto. Eu prometo que nas férias eu actualizo-a. Bem mas agora tá aqui com uma fic, que tava na cabeça há algum tempo. Espero que vocês gostem D!

Em Konoha-High, havia uma rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes nos corredores. Esta rapariga era a rapariga mais popular da escola, sendo a Presidente da Associação de Estudantes, o génio da escola e a capitã da equipa de natação. O seu nome era Haruno Sakura, que com um corpo escultural, fazia com que tivesse todos os rapazes da escola atrás de si. Ela também era conhecida por ter uma voz espectacular.

Neste momento, ela caminhava para o auditório triste após ter visto o seu namorado, ou melhor ex-namorado.

"**Deixa-te de chorar, tu sabes que não gostas dele, nunca gostas-te. Porque é que estás a chorar?",** pergunta a sua inner.

"_Tu dizes isso, mas sabes que para além de eu não ter gostado dele, segundo aquilo que tu dizes, eu não gostava de ser traída. Acho que ninguém gostaria de ver aquilo que eu vi."_, diz a Sakura em resposta à sua inner.

_**FlashBack**_

_Haruno Sakura andava há procura do seu namorado de pela escola, para ir para o auditório onde iria haver a recitação de poemas, sendo ela uma deles, já que o seu poema havia ganho no concurso que tinha havido._

_Ao sair pela porta dos fundos, ela tem uma visão que nunca esperava ver._

_O seu namorado, esta a curtir com uma das suas fãs. Ela apenas fica ali especada a vê-los, com as lágrimas a correrem nas suas faces, sem emitir um som._

_Quando eles se separam para respirar, a rapariga, Karin _(lol eu não gosto dela nem um bocadinho, apesar dela nesta história ter um papel, humm…, bem é melhor lerem para perceberem!!),_ olha para a Sakura e diz;_

_- Vejam só, a tua namoradinha apanhou-nos e agora, o que fazemos?_

_- Não quero saber dela, afinal eu nunca gostei mesmo dela. Só namorava com ela para passar o tempo e pela sua fama, mais nada. – responde o rapaz com uns olhos cor de ónix._

_- Tu é que sabes. – responde a Karin._

_Dito isto, eles os dois voltam a curtir, enquanto a Sakura sai dali a correr em direcção há escola._

_**FlashBack**_

Dito isto, é exactamente o sítio para onde a Sakura se encaminha, para o auditório, mas claro a conversar com a sua Inner.

"**Esquece-o, aliás, tu nunca gostaste dele. Só namoraste com ele para O esqueceres, mais nada. Mas uma coisa tu tens razão, ele meteu-se com a pessoa errada. Tá na altura de lhe darmos uma lição. Vamos mostrar aquilo que somos feitas. Shannaro"**, diz a Inner.

"_Em que é que tu tás a pensar Inner?"_, pergunta a Sakura com um pouco de medo daquilo que a sua Inner podia fazer.

"**A partir daqui sou eu que mando, ok? Deixa-me ser eu a recitar o poema por favor?"**, pede a Inner.

"_Claro, faz aquilo que tu quiseres. Eu também acho que está na altura de lhe darmos uma lição"_, diz a Sakura.

Ao terminar a sua conversa com a sua Inner, a Sakura chega ao Auditório onde vê os seus amigos há sua espera.

Lá estavam eles, a rapariga com cabelo loiro, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, Yamanaka Ino, uma rapariga com dois totós na cabeça, Tenten, uma rapariga com uns olhos pérola, Hyuuga Hinata (não sei se é assim que se escreve). Depois, um rapaz com cabelo espetado tendo um QI superior a 200, Nara Shikamaru, um rapaz com uns olhos pérola, primo da Hinata, 

Hyuuga Neji, e um rapaz com cabelo loiro e olhos mais azuis do que o céu, Uzumaki Naruto. Estes eram 4 dos seus principais e melhores amigos.

No auditório também se podia ver alguns fãs a apoiá-la, embora não estejam todos, pois tinha havido uma competição de natação há pouco tempo atrás, e algumas das pessoas ainda estavam a caminho. Os seus amigos participaram e as raparigas foram lá para os apoiar, sendo suas namoradas, a Ino com o Shikamaru, a Tenten com o Neji, e a Hinata com o Naruto.

Ao chegar ao pé deles, eles vêem-na com os olhos vermelhos e a Ino, como melhor amiga que é berra logo:

- Porque é que estás a chorar Testuda?

- Por nada Porquinha, não te preocupes, eu vou ficar bem. – responde a Sakura.

- Mas Sakura-chan … - diz o Naruto.

- Ela já disse que não era nada, não se metam na vida dela. Que problemático. – diz o Shikamaru com sono.

- Ela tem razão, não tem Neji-kun? – pergunta a Tenten ao seu namorado.

- Hn. – responde o Neji.

Nesse momento pode-se ouvir o nome da Sakura a ser chamado no palco para ir apresentar o seu poema, pois o dela é o último.

- Sakura-chan é a tua vez, boa sorte. – diz o Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim, mas vocês já o … - tenta perguntar a Sakura, até ser interrompida pela Ino.

- Olha Sakura, ali está o teu namorado, vou chamá-lo, Sa… - tenta chamar a Ino, até a Sakura ter posto uma mão há frente da sua boca.

- Não o chames. Ele já não é meu namorado. Acabamos tudo. Eu vi-o a curtir com a Karin, e ele só andou comigo por causa da minha popularidade. Agora é a minha vez de lhe dar uma lição.

- Mas Sakura, tu estás bem? – pergunta o Naruto preocupado. – Porque se não estás eu vou matá-lo, ouviste?

- Não vale a pena Naruto, eu trato dele há minha maneira. Não te preocupes. – responde a Sakura com um sorriso calmante.

Ao dizer isso, ouve-se o seu nome a ser chamado pela última vez e ela vai-se embora para o palco, para recitar o seu poema. Enquanto caminha para lá, ela, com os seus olhos procura uma pessoa, muito importante para ela, mas não o vê.

Ao chegar ao palco, ela diz:

- Eu sei que o poema que eu fiz e que acabou por ganhar não é este, mas eu gostaria de recitar este, para o meu namorado, se não se importam. – diz sorrindo.

- Claro que sim Sakura - responde o professor, Kakashi-sensei. (Claro, que é que havia de ser o professor deles, se não o Hatake Kakashi).

- Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei. – diz, ainda sorrindo. Então ela começa a recitar:

_**Fujo do Mundo**_

_**Fujo do mundo, refugio-me no teu regaço e**_

_**aconchego-me ao som das tuas palavras.**_

_**Tento adormecer para tudo esquecer, mas**_

_**quando estou prestes a mergulhar no mundo**_

_**dos sonhos, decides ir e deixar-me ali. Apenas**_

_**o sono ameniza a minha dor, mas agora que**_

_**foste, nem consigo dormir. Contigo levaste**_

_**tudo o que me restava, deixaste-me assim e**_

_**por mais que te peça para me devolveres**_

__

_**aquilo que fui, preferes virar as costas e**_

_**prosseguir num percurso que já não me**_

_**pertence. Por que me mostraste o que era ser**_

_**tudo quando sabias que me deixarias sem**_

_**nada? Sempre me disseste que ao invés de**_

_**muros, devia construir pontes, mas para isso é**_

_**preciso duas margens e agora somente uma **_

_**falésia nos separa. Naquelas noites quentes de**_

_**verão dizias-me que no lugar de pontos finais**_

_**deveria pôr vírgulas, que pelo menos depois de**_

_**uma vírgula há sempre a possibilidade para**_

_**algo melhor acontecer, mas agora o ponto final**_

_**chegou e apenas me resta fazer parágrafo,**_

_**começar uma nova história em que nenhuma**_

_**personagem tem o teu nome.**_

Ao terminar de recitar o seu poema, pode-se ouvir os seus fãs em estado de choque enquanto os seus amigos estavam com um sorriso a gritar e a apoiá-la dizendo: "Força Sakura", "É assim mesmo Sakura", "És a maior Sakura-chan".

Aquilo que ela não percebeu foi que quando ela começou a citar o seu poema ao portas do Auditório abriram-se e entrou a pessoa de quem ela estava há procura no inicio.

De olhos cor de ónix, cabelo preto espetado, como o rabo de um pato, corpo escultural, capitão de equipa da equipa de natação, um dos melhores alunos da escola e o Vice-Presidente da Associação de Estudantes, e claro, o melhor amigo de Haruno Sakura, tinha entrado no Auditório ofegante por ter vindo a correr do ginásio para ver a sua melhor amiga a recitar o seu 

poema, Uchiha Sasuke, entrou e foi direito ao palco. A meio do caminho pode ouvir a última fala da sua amiga de infância que deixou a escola, principalmente os fãs dela em êxtase.

- Acabou tudo entre nós, Sai. (apanhei-vos hã, pensavam que era o Sasuke não era, lol. Eu não fazia isso, eu amo este casal. SasuSaku, para sempre) – diz a Sakura com um sorriso, enquanto os seus fãs o queriam matar por a ter traído, e estavam felizes por ela estar solteira, o que significava que eles tinham hipótese de a conquistar.

Depois de ter dito isto, a Sakura olha para a multidão que se encontrava há sua frente, principalmente os seus fãs a irem a correr atrás do Sai, enquanto este fugia. Ao correr os olhos pela multidão ela descobre a pessoa que tinha estado há procura, o seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, enquanto este se ria para ela.

Quando o vê ela corre do palco na sua direcção, e quando lá chega salta para os braços dele a rir-se.

- Ainda bem que estás aqui. Só é pena que não me tenhas ouvido a recitar, Sasuke-kun. – diz a Sakura a rir-se.

- Quem é que te disse isso, Sakura, eu cheguei mesmo a tempo de te ouvir recitar o teu poema, que pelo qual tenho de te dar os parabéns. Agora dizes-me por que é que acabaste tudo com ele. – pergunta o Sasuke, enquanto apertava os braços em volta da cintura dela.

- Porque ele me traiu Sasuke-kun. – diz ela ainda a rir-se.

- O QUÊ?? – berra o Sasuke. – EU VOU MATÁ-LO!! – continua a berrar, largando-a e indo atrás do Sai.

- Não Sasuke-kun, não faças isso. – diz abraçando-o pelas costas, e pondo a sua cabeça nas costas dele. – Eu nunca o amei, além disso, acho que isto foi melhor para todos, e mesmo que ele me tenha traído, ele não vai sair vivo, os meus fãs tratam-lhe da saúde. Fica aqui comigo, por favor? – pede a Sakura a fazer beicinho.

Ao ouvir aquela voz e ao ver aqueles olhos, ele já sabe que não vai conseguir dizer não, portanto vira-se e olha para ela dizendo:

- Está bem. – assegura. – Mas por que é que namoravas com ele se não gostavas dele. – pergunta curioso.

Ao ouvir a sua pergunta, Sakura cora, não querendo contar o seu motivo. Os seus amigos que estavam a ouvir a sua conversa olham para ela, e as suas amigas dizem para ela lhe dizer a verdade, fazendo com que ela core ainda mais. O Sasuke ao ver isto, fica ainda mais curioso. Sabendo que não tem saída Sakura começa a contar:

- Eu gosto de um rapaz há muitos anos, mas para ele eu só sou sua amiga. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para o alterar, então eu tentei esquece-lo namorando com o Sai, mas não deu, eu acho que o amo mesmo. – diz a Sakura olhando para os olhos do seu melhor amigo.

Ao ouvir isto, o Sasuke fica um pouco constrangido, pois ele amava-a desde que eram pequenos, mas nunca lhe disse nada com medo de estragar a sua amizade com ela, e também pensando que aquele sentimento acabaria por desaparecer com o tempo, mas em vez disso foi aumentando cada vez mais até se tornar em puro amor.

- Ai sim, e eu a pensar que conhecia todos os teus amigos. Não me dizes que é o sortudo? – pergunta o Sasuke rindo-se para disfarçar a sua dor.

- Mas tu já o conheces Sasuke-kun, ele é o meu melhor amigo. – diz a Sakura olhando para ele quando disse a última frase.

- E eu a pensar que era o teu melhor amigo e único. – diz ficando cada vez mais ferido, por parecer que afinal ele era apenas mais um amigo dela e não ninguém em especial. Ao ouvir isto as suas mãos saem da cintura dela e ele começa a afastar-se dela indo-se embora. Nesta altura, todas as pessoas do Auditório estavam a ouvir a conversa deles, afinal eram os dois mais populares da escola. Quando se estava a afastar ele ouve um murmúrio baixo dizendo aquilo que ele sempre quis ouvir.

- Mas tu és o meu único melhor amigo. Eu amo-te como nunca amei ninguém. – murmura a Sakura, ao perceber que ele não gostava dela da mesma maneira que ela gostava dele.

Quando ele ouve isto, o Sasuke vira-se para trás e corre na direcção dela agarrando-a pela cintura e beijando-a, mesmo em frente há escola toda. Ele não queria saber de mais nada. Só dela. E ela a mesma coisa.

Ao separarem-se eles olham um para o outro. Esmeralda vs. Ónix.

- Eu amo-te. – dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Depois disto ele faz aquilo que deixa todos os fãs, quer dela, quer dele, a chorar.

- Queres namorar comigo, Sakura? – pergunta o Sasuke.

- Claro que sim, Sasuke-kun. – responde a Sakura a rir-se só como ela sabe.

Ao ouvir isto, ele beija-a mais uma vez, embora este seja mais curto do que os outros e agarra na mão dela e corre com ela para fora da escola, sendo o único barulho o som dos pés a correr e o riso dela.

Quando chegam lá fora ao pátio, está a chover, e ele diz aquilo que a faz chorar de alegria:

- Enquanto houverem estrelas no céu, e água no mar, o meu amor por ti nunca mais vai acabar.

Ao ouvir isto ela chora e abraça-o pelo pescoço, dizendo aquilo que eles iriam dizer até ao fim das suas vidas:

- Eu amo-te para sempre. – dizem os dois em conjunto.

Fim


End file.
